Mariposa
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: Ella era una simple Mariposa, él era la luz y él era un Barian. En muchas leyendas, las mariposas son mensajeras, o guías, o hasta intermediarias entre mundos.


**Esto esta situado un tiempo después del duelo de Misael contra Yuma (y es algo de Universo Alterno ya que ni idea de que están haciendo Gauche y Droite XD).**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal no me pertenece! Sino habría un triangulo con Misael, Droite y Kaito xD**

* * *

**Mariposa  
**

- Misael…me llamo Misael.

El rubio contestó, algo inseguro al hablar con la humana.

- Misael…soy Droite.

La joven le dijo, mientras se giraba a mirarlo. Ambos se encontraban en el parque de Heartland, observando el atardecer.

Droite, había tenido mucho trabajo ya que el Dr. Faker les había ordenado a ella y a Gauche que se encargaran de la reconstrucción de la torre después de lo sucedido.

Así es como luego de un día de mucho trabajo finalmente pudo salir a descansar. Y como era de esperarse, siempre que podía venía a este parque. Ya que este estaba lleno de hermosas flores, y en esta época del año, muchas mariposas rondaban el lugar.

Todos esos colores…por alguna razón la tranquilizaban.

Misael, quién por otro lado había pasado poco tiempo en el mundo humano, la había estado observando todas las veces que ella había ido a ese sitio. Se sentía algo extraño, al observar a una humana de esa manera. _'Pero es solo interesante, nada mas…_' Se decía a si mismo.

La primera vez que la había visto ahí, la había ignorado por completo, ya que él sólo había terminado ahí porque estaba molesto. No podía convocar a Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, y eso lo frustraba demasiado. Él debía haber ganado ese duelo contra el otro rubio. Esa chica estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, suspirando. Él al notarla la ignoró. Después de todo, ¿Por qué tendría que importarle una simple humana?

Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes.

Sobre todo cuando la escucho decir el nombre de _**él**_.

'_Lo siento, Kaito…'_

Eso definitivamente llamo su atención. ¿Así que ella _lo_ conocía? Pero, ¿por qué decía _su_ nombre con tanto afecto? Era muy extraño, y su curiosidad lo llevó a observarla.

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que le gustaba mirarla. Ella realmente era muy interesante…Siempre la veía con ese semblante calmado, a diferencia de todas las otras humanas tontas que había conocido hasta ahora. Ella era distinta.

¿Qué clase de relación tendría con el rubio? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Le importaba?

Necesitaba respuestas, así que por eso estaba ahí ahora.

La pelivioleta tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, ¿por qué sería?

- ¿Esa persona…te hizo algo? – Preguntó, volviendo a la actualidad, y alejándose de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh?

- Mencionaste a un tal Kaito…acaso él…te lastimó? – preguntó de nuevo el Barian. La joven no podía estar más sorprendida. ¿Él la había escuchado decir ese nombre? Debía tener mas cuidado. Sin embargo, se veía algo preocupado por ella, y tal vez no tendría nada de malo decirle…..después de todo era casi imposible que lo conociera. Kaito no era de hablar con mucha gente. Pero, ¿podía confiar en un completo extraño?

Droite miró hacia el cielo, relajándose al ver los suaves colores. '_¿Que mas da ahora…?_' Suspiró profundamente y luego finalmente contestó.

- No sabría decir…si me lastimo o no…después de todo, no se bien que clase de relación tenemos…sólo se que jamás podré alcanzarlo….Aún si tuviera una oportunidad…él no se lo permitiría a si mismo- '_Es todo muy complicado_' – así que solo espero…y trato de alcanzarlo…aunque sea casi imposible…

Su descripción tan ambigua hacia que Misael dudara de a que se refería con 'alcanzarlo'

- Las mariposas siempre intentan alcanzar la luz, aún cuando les es imposible…- dijo él dejándola sorprendida de nuevo por la comparación que acababa de hacer. Nada podía encajar más que eso.

Después de todo, Kaito era la Luz.

Y ella, una simple mariposa.

Los fotones, eran 'rápidos', una simple mariposa jamás podría ir a la velocidad de la luz. Jamás podría alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, siempre se sentiría atraída por él. Era su naturaleza…

Lo que ella no sabía era que él era un taquión…

Una 'partícula mas rápida que la luz', pero que actualmente su existencia no estaba comprobada. Igual que él, que era de otro planeta...y a diferencia de la luz,

Él sí se dejaría alcanzar.

Porque podría ser un Barian, pero ni él entendía porque la encontraba tan interesante. Gilag y Alit eran mas sentimentales por eso era entendible que ellos se enamoraran de humanas. ¿Pero él? Jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad. Sin embargo allí se encontraba ahora. Dandose cuenta que él también había caído ante una simple humana…

'¿_Qué demonios me sucede?_'

Y aparentemente, había caído muy fuerte.

Mientras Misael seguía confundido, Droite pensaba sobre lo que él le habia dicho. Ella era una _mariposa_...Pero algunas mariposas _**logran**_ alcanzar la luz.

Eso la hizo sonreír, dedicándole una suave y hermosa sonrisa a Misael.

El barian sólo podía sonrojarse. Sus ojos abriéndose a más no poder, mientras desviaba la mirada para que ella no lo notara.

- De-debo irme.- Insultó para sus adentros por tartamudear de esa manera - nos vemos luego – '_tal vez_'.

- Gracias- dijo ella, aún con su sonrisa presente – Mucha suerte, Misael.

Y con eso, él se fue. Guardando la calma, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no lo viera. Luego se largo a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba confundido. Por su mente pasaban mil preguntas y pensamientos.

¿Por qué justo ella? ¿Por qué justo él? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la mente? ¿Qué tenía ella de diferente de los demás? ¿Esto le traería problemas?

Pero que idiota era, obviamente se los traería, él era un barian, y ella una humana…

- Maldición…-

Misael se detuvo, y comenzó a recuperar el aire, había corrido mas de 20 cuadras, y ya era de noche. Tal vez debería regresar con Durbe….

Era la primera vez que se quedaba tanto tiempo con lo humanos.

- Si él la hace llorar…yo lo mato- Se prometió a si mismo, ya que sabía que él jamás podría ser parte de su mundo, pero por lo menos se encargaría de protegerla.

Porque ella era la única humana interesante.

Porque en muchas leyendas, las mariposas son mensajeras, o guías, o hasta intermediarias entre mundos.

_**Y porque aparentemente, él se había enamorado de ella.**_

* * *

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Bueno, antes de que me maten, esto no sé que es xD desde un principio, ni bien apareció Misael tuve ganas de que conociera a Droite, y así de alguna manera ponerlo celoso a Kaito, para que se de cuenta de lo buena que es ella (?) xD Me da la sensación de que Misael se enamoraría de ella fácilmente, solo para hacerlo sufrir xD porque sería otro mas que la ama y que sabe que ella lo quiere a Kaito xD y aparte es un Barian, viva los romances prohibidos! xD**

**Mmm, voy a ver si puedo hacerle como una continuación a esto con Kaito celoso…**

**Además, empecé a ver Bleach (voy por el capitulo 80 :B xD), y me llamo la atención lo de las mariposas, entonces me pareció que hacer una pequeña referencia quedaría bien (?) XD**

**Igual creo que esto esta re loco, pero sería tan genial que Misael se enamorara de ella xD ah! **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D! Reviewenme! (?)**


End file.
